Zelené oči, rudá hříva
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Proč vlastně chtěl Karasu tolik zabít Kuramu, když při tom tvrdil, že je do něj zamilovaný? KarasuKurama.


Zelené oči, rudá hříva

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Přístupnost: Od 15 let

Páry: Karasu/Kurama, Karasu/OMC (Áed, Shane, Lee)

Doba děje: Během setkání Karasa s Kuramou na Turnaji černých bojových umění a vzpomínky na jeho život před tím

Shrnutí: Proč vlastně chtěl Karasu tolik zabít Kuramu, když při tom tvrdil, že je do něj zamilovaný? Co mohlo předcházet jejich setkání a přesvědčit vraního démona k tomu, že pokud se do někoho zamiluje, měl by ukončit jeho život?

A/N: Za inspiraci a beta-read děkuji Psí Hvězdě.

Inspirováno též Kuramovou písní Nightmare, kterou si (i se záběry Kuramy) může poslechnout – vřele doporučuji, nejlépe opakovaně (má oblíbená, mám ji na ploše svého PC :o)).

Anglický překlad jejího (japonského) textu najdete zde:

zatajil dech, když ho na turnaji poprvé zahlédl. Zelené oči, rudá hříva sahající až na záda… Okamžitě věděl, že potkal svůj osud. Už zase.

Poprvé se zahleděl do smaragdových očí v tváři rámované ohnivými kadeřemi před osmi sty lety v Irsku, to byl ještě velmi mladý démon. Jeho milý se jmenoval se Áed, Oheň, což se k němu nádherně hodilo, ale on mu říkal mazlivou zdrobnělinou Áedán, Plamínek. Byl příbuzným tehdejšího vládce, byl mu však předurčen osud mnicha. Karasu měl na Zeleném ostrově vyřídit jen nějakou práci pro Enmu a hned se zase vrátit, když ho náhodou potkal. Nejdřív ho považoval za dívku, ale rychle odhalil svůj omyl. Nezaskočilo ho to však, zmocnil se ho i tak. Byl přece démon a ten chlapec pouhý člověk, jakkoliv urozený. Jen laciná hračka k pobavení, kterou je možné po svém uspokojení nechat bez povšimnutí ležet. Ale když pak slyšel jeho pláč, něco se v něm zlomilo a zůstal u něj.

Utěšoval ho těmi nejvynalézavějšími a nejněžnějšími způsoby, které jen dokázal vymyslet, až do úsvitu a když je oba políbily první sluneční paprsky, uslyšel od Áedána slova, která by nikdy nečekal: „Odpouštím ti a přes to, co jsi mi udělal, tě miluji!"

Byl ohromen a zmaten, nikdy nic podobného nezažil. Jeho srdce, dosud ledově chladné, roztálo. K Enmovi se vrátil jen pro dokončení svého úkolu a hned spěchal ke svému mladičkému milenci, který kvůli němu odešel z kláštera. Následovaly tři nejúžasnější roky jeho života, složené z nádherných chvil s Áedánem. Jenže potom si překvapeně uvědomil, že se chlapec mění, jeho tvář, tělo, dokonce i hlas. Najednou byl jiný a přestal ho lákat. Nechápal to a zeptal se Enmy, co se to děje.

Král podsvětí se rozesmál: „Nic hrozného, jen tvůj malý Áed dospívá! Je to člověk a ti rostou a pak i stárnou rychle. Přirozená záležitost, se kterou se nedá nic dělat. Buď to přijmi nebo si jednoduše najdi mladší model."

Karasu se rozhodl jejich vztah ukončit. Áed však propadl tomu nejhlubšímu zoufalství a na kolenou ho prosil, aby ho neopouštěl. Karasu mu jako útěchu nabízel zlato a sliboval darovat moc nebo lásku ženy, kterou si jen mladík vybere.

„Jediné, co chci, je tvá láska, o nic jiného nestojím!" křičel na něj Áedán zoufale.

„Má láska patřila sličnému chlapci dívčího vzhledu, ne mladému muži, byť jakkoliv hezkému, kterým ses stal! Nemůže tě už milovat, nemiluji tě, smiř se s tím! Hledej lásku u těch, kteří touží po tom, čím jsi – já stojím jen o to, čím jsi byl, když jsme se poprvé setkali!"

„Nechci nikoho kromě tebe! Jestli ode mne odejdeš, zemřu žalem!"

„Áedáne, nemluv hlouposti, na smutek se neumírá. Popláčeš si a zapomeneš, stejně jako to musím udělat sám," otočil se chladně k odchodu.

„Prosím, neopouštěj mne! Slyšíš? Prosím! To mne raději hned zabij!"

„Přestaň už vyvádět, jsi neskutečně otravný!" zavrčel na něj Karasu podrážděně. „Až se uklidníš, řekneš mi, co bych ti mohl dát jako odškodnění za dobu, která jsi mi věnoval. Slibuji, že ti daruji cokoliv, o co mne požádáš."

„Tak mi, Karasu, probodni srdce, které tě tolik milovalo! Opustil jsem kvůli tobě svůj domov, svůj životní úděl, byl jsem ochoten zatratit svou duši! A ty mi za to nabízíš _zlato_? Copak se láska dá koupit?"

„Áede," užil Karasu místo mazlivé zdrobněliny strohý tvar jeho jména, „už mne těmi svými výčitkami skutečně nudíš! Ještě slovo a ztratím se bez rozloučení. Tak se laskavě koukej vzpamatovat!"

Áédán se v slzách odpotácel a když se za ním Karasu později zašel podívat, našel ho v tratolišti krve a se zdobenou dýkou, kterou mu démon kdysi věnoval, v srdci.

Otřesený Karasu se vydal za Enmou a chtěl po králi podsvětí vrátit Áedův život, byl však odmítnut. A dozvěděl se, že jako trest za to, že na sebe vztáhl ruku, se bude mladíkova duše trápit na Zemi do té doby, než by přirozeně zemřel. A byl by ho čekal pořádně dlouhý život. Potom se znovu narodí jako člověk a prožije stejný osud, který ho dohnal k sebevraždě. Teprve pokud při tom obstojí, může se jednat o jeho příštím narození v démonickém těle…

Nakonec si Enma povzdechl: „Kdybys ho skutečně zabil, bylo by to pro něj mnohem milosrdnější!"

Na tato slova Karasu nikdy nezapomněl. Snažil se pokračovat ve svém životě, jak se dalo, ale doufal, že jednou svou lásku zase potká.

A nemýlil se.

O tři století později vyřizoval cosi v Anglii, když před ním zaplápolala ohnivá hříva a když se po ní otočil, pohlédl do smaragdových očí jejího majitele. Mladičký chlapec, ne starší patnácti let. Opět. Jeho miláček se tentokrát jmenoval Shane a byl pouhým čeledínem - syn chudého nájemce půdy. Tentokrát byl Karasu něžný hned od počátku a jejich láska trvala celých pět let. Zahrnul ho všemožným přepychem a doslova ho nosil na rukou. Pak ale pochopil, že je čas to ukončit. Vášnivě se s ním naposledy pomiloval a potom ho ujistil, že ho nyní zabije a uchová si v sobě nedotčený obraz jeho krásy. Shane ale nereagoval tak, jak předpokládal – strašně se vyděsil, křičel, plakal a prosil o svůj život, dokonce se mu pokoušel utéct…

Když ho konečně probodl mečem, výraz hrůzy na mladíkově tváři, který zůstal zachován i po smrti, ho ještě dlouho strašil ve snech. Vnímal to jako nesmírnou nespravedlivost – tolik se tentokrát snažil svému milovanému vyjít vstříc, tak co zase udělal špatně?

Rozhodl se tedy napříště Evropě a možnému dalšímu setkání se zelenookým rusovláskem vyhnout. Pokud už opustil Zásvětí, zdržoval se ve východních zemích, zejména v Japonsku. Ale svému osudu neunikl. O dvě stě let později u pobřeží Japonska ztroskotala anglická loď s mladičkým rudovlasým a zelenookým plavčíkem jménem Lee. A Karasu byl zase ztracen…

Bylo to nejkouzelnější léto, které zažil. A když se objevily první mrazíky, něžně ho zezadu objal, pomazlil se s ním, zulíbal jeho šíji a prořízl mu hrdlo. Lee byl natolik zaskočen, že ani nevykřikl, a na jeho tváři tentokrát utkvěl jen výraz bezbřehého úžasu. Karasu si pogratuloval k výborně odvedené práci. Vrátil se zpátky do Zásvětí. Nechal si Leeho tělo nabalzamovat, odvezl si ho s sebou a občas se na něj chodil dívat pro pozvednutí nálady. Lidskému světu se pro jistotu vyhýbal, ale jinak považoval svou zelenorudou romanci za uzavřenou záležitost. A když se navíc dostal do područí bratrů Togurů, domníval se, že už se do žádných lidských smaragdových očí nikdy nezahledí.

Věřil tomu až do chvíle, kdy na Turnaji černých bojových umění potkal Kuramu v těle šestnáctiletého Shuichiho Minamina.

Když se Kuramy tehdy na chodbě mezi jednotlivými zápasy hravě dotýkal, cítil vzrušení z vůně ohnivých vlasů i vzrušení z krve pulsující pod horkou sametovou pokožkou, jaké cítil už třikrát před tím, a chvěl se vzrušením z toho, až ho uvidí umírat ve svém náručí…

Jenže chlapec nečekaně odmítl spolupracovat. Nechtěl se stát jeho milencem, dokonce vyloženě odmítal jeho něžnosti, zřejmě kvůli tomu svému démonickému společníkovi jménem Hiei. Když Karasu viděl ty dva spolu, připomínalo mu to jeho s Áedánem. Ale co takový malý himiko mohl vědět o stáří a smrti? Čekala na ně nejspíš stejná bolest jako kdysi na něj s jeho první láskou… Jenže zatímco Hieie před ní ochránit nemohl, to by se ohnivý youkai nesměl zamilovat do člověka, Kuramu ano. Pokud bude dostatečně rychlý a obratný. Jako u Leeho… Cítil, že je_ jeho povinností_ zasáhnout, ačkoliv ho o to nikdo nežádal. Popravdě řečeno, neskutečně ho to štvalo – být vyřazen ze hry takovým chlapečkem, starým ani ne sto let! Kurama by si zasloužit zažít milování se zkušeným zralým démonem, ne takovým kloučkem. On by se k tomu nabídl ze srdce rád! To, že o to půvabný rusovlásek nestál ani v nejmenším, uráželo jeho ješitnost a vzbuzovalo v něm žárlivost. A touhu zabíjet. A zraňovat. Kdykoliv předtím byl ke svým miláčkům co možná nejvíc šetrný, dokonce i poprvé s Áedem se snažil příliš mu neublížit, nikdy neměl rád pláč a nářek. Kurama byl první, kterého si vraní démon přál slyšet křičet bolestí. To, že proti sobě stáli na turnaji, všechno jen ulehčovalo. Karasu se zapřisáhl, že možná se s rudovláskem nikdy nevyspí, ale v každém případě to bude on, kdo zabrání zestárnutí jeho překrásného těla tím, že ukončí jeho život… A netajil se tím před ním.

K jeho rozmrzelosti to chlapec ani trochu neocenil a horečnatě hledal způsoby, jak jejich souboj přežít.

Po dlouhém a zoufalém souboji, při kterém byli oba těžce raněni, nezahynul Kurama, nýbrž ke svému značnému překvapení Karasu, když se předtím seznámil s démonickou formou svého soupeře.

Než vraní youkai zemřel, prohlásil: „Můj milovaný, ty jsi mne zabil. To jistě znamená, že mne miluješ tak, jako já tebe!"

Kurama se vztekle otočil k němu zády a při odchodu zavrčel: „Ne!"

Karasu umíral s pocity vysloveně zhrzeného citu…

Ale než byl opět předveden před Enmu, tentokrát neobvykle z druhé strany, jako klient jeho úřadu, všechno pochopil. Jednal s Kuramou tak, jak byl zvyklý zacházet s lidmi, jenomže tentokrát nešlo o člověka, nýbrž liščího démona dočasně v lidském těle. To sice stárnulo stejně rychle jako těla Áeda, Shanea a Leeho, jeho majiteli však ve skutečnosti ubíhal čas tak pomalu jako Karasovi a jiným démonům. Shuichi byl rozkošný zelenooký zrzeček, jaké měl Karasu v oblibě, avšak tím, proti komu stál vraní démon doopravdy, byl tisíciletý bělostný kitsune Kurama, jehož lidská podoba byla jen jednou, nepříliš dlouhou etapou jeho existence.

Karasu si povzdechl nad svou pošetilostí a zašeptal: „Omlouvám se, Kuramo, zachoval jsem se jako naprostý hlupák. Neuvědomil jsem si, můj nádherný lišáku, že jediný démon, který má právo a zároveň i povinnost zničit tělo Shuichiho Minamina a zachovat tak ve vzpomínkách navždy jeho krásu, je jen a pouze jeho pán - ty sám…"

Scéna z YYH, kdy Karasu před zápasem osahává Kuramu… zápasu Kuramy s Karasem (má nejprve černé vlasy, pak se mu změní na ve zkratce scény s jen pro vztah Karasu/Kurama, s velmi hezkým hudebním 


End file.
